The Time In Between
by StormyCloudyRainy
Summary: This was a one shot requested of me on tumbr. She wanted a story for baby Chase, Guan and Dashi. This is what happened


The tension in the air was palpable, the world held its breath as the two warriors faced each other. Their bodies poised and readied, at any moment able to snap like a coiled spring. The moment approaches...they itched with anticipation.

"On the count of three...THREE!" the two warriors are off. Leaping and dodging through obstacles and perils. Their speed and timing are incredible, their determination insurmountable. But there can be only one victor, only one champion. A body crosses the finish line, the bell rings, the winner was decided.

"Yeah!" Chase Young cried leaping in the air as though he would sucker punch the sky. "Best time yet! How's that taste Guan?" the young boy taunted his fellow monk.

"It tastes like dumb luck." the other boy said dusting himself off. "I lost time on the swinging sand bags cuz the sun got in my eyes."

"You let the sun in your eyes because you fail." Chase said laughing and standing on one hand. Guan rolled his eyes.

"You were watching Dashi, what do you think?"

"I'm not getting in between you two and your little 'showdowns'" Dashi said yawning. "Besides, I could wipe the temple with both of you anyway, so it doesn't really mater to me"

"That sounded like a challenge!" Chase said getting to his feet flipping his black hair out of his face.

"Maybe it was," Dashi said lifting an eye brow. "What are _you _gunna do about it?"

"I don't think I like that cocky tone." Guan said standing next to Chase. "One over confident monk is about all this temple can take."

"I say we take him down a peg." Chase grinned striking a fighting stance.

"Good luuuuck." Dashi said laying down on the grass as thought to take a nap from sheer boredom.

"Lets get him!" Guan smirked. Just as he and Chase were ready to leap on the other young monk a ear pricing shriek split their ear drums.

"BOYS! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Master Shen!" they all gasped, terror written on their young faces. They looked to each other in horror.

"If she finds us she'll have us doing chores till were ninety for not watering her special orchid garden!" Chase cried his face pale with fear.

"The woman is evil I tell you." Dashi said shivering.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Guan just as a tall thin woman in red robes rounded the corner. Her cold gray eyes spotted the boys instantly like a hawk about to dive for its prey.

"Yeah," Dashi said on his feet instantly. "RUN!"

"Don't you boys dare-!" but it was too late, the three young boys were already high tailing it as far from the old Monk as fast there legs would carry them.

"Did..(pant) did we...(pant pant)..did we loose her?" gasped Guan his hands on his knees.

"Yeah." Chase panted. "I think she gave up after we scaled the sand garden wall."

"Can you imagine what that would have looked like is she tried to follow us?" Dashi laughed from where his was sprawled out on the grass.

"Yeah," Chase chuckled at the thought. "She'd look like an old cat trying to get out of a bath!" this mental image made the two erupt in a burst of laughter.

"Come on guys," Guan said trying to to giggle. "We shouldn't talk about her that way."

"Oh come on Guan," Chase said slinging an arm around his friend. "Its funny and you know it."

"Yeah but-"

"You worry to much." Chase laughed.

"And you don't worry enough." Guan said playfully shoving the young monk.

"Yeah yeah." Chase said flopping down on the grass next to Dashi. The three young monks all looked out at the vast mountains that surrounded the temple, their tall peeks dipped in mist. The pale mist moved slowly along like a wondering pilgrim, lazy and calm it ever moved on toward an unknown destination.

"Do you guys ever wonder whats going to happen to us?" asked Guan as they all sat there under a cherry tree.

"What do you mean Guan?" asked Dashi.

"Well we're here to train against the forces of evil, but what does that even mean? What forces? And when will they come? I don't know, just something I've been thinking about." the little boy said twisting his small topknot.

"I don't know." Chase said shrugging. "all I know is I'm going to be the very best Xiaolin Dragon that ever lived." the little boy said it with such conviction and determination Guan did not doubt him for a moment. "And none of these 'forces of evil' are going to stop me!"

"The forces of evil might not be a problem, but Master Shen wont rest until you've cut off that hair of yours." Dashi grinned. Chase wrapped his hands around his head.

"She can't have it!" the two boys laughed at there young friend. Dashi shrugged.

"I don't know whats going to happen Guan, but hey, if we stick together, nothing can stop us right?"

"Yeah," Guan said looking back at the mountains. "Together."

"Together!" Chase agreed raising a fist to the sky.

"I'm glad to see your all so loyal." came a harsh voice from behind them, the boys froze. "Because you'll need to stick together if you want to be done scrubbing the temple floor in the next hundred years." before the young monks had a chance to flee, this time Shen had them. With a grip like a vice her hands grasped the youngsters ears, in the case of Chase and Guan, two in one hand. They yelped in pain as Shen drug them after her back to the temple.

"Honestly, you three, chosen ones! Nothing but a bunch of lazy little...and Chase for the last time will you cut that ridiculous hair of yours!"

"Make me hag!" Chase said sticking his tongue out at her. He got a nice jerk for that. Shen may not have agreed completely with the grand master about the training of the three boys, but she could not deny that they were quite talented. She sighed.

_Save the world? They wont even do there chores!_


End file.
